


Think Me Beautiful

by Alexindream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, soulmate's first thoughts upon seeing you are written on your arm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexindream/pseuds/Alexindream
Summary: 一些人的话语给予了他们谁人是他们灵魂伴侣的提示。一些人可以根据话语出现在皮肤上的时间来判断是与否。维克多的灵魂伴侣可以是世界各地任何一个看过他16岁时夺冠世界青少年花样滑冰锦标赛直播的观众。在十几年之后，维克多仍然不知道那人是谁。





	Think Me Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Think Me Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559892) by [bluebirdeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdeyes/pseuds/bluebirdeyes). 



> 灵魂伴侣AU，灵魂伴侣看见你时，对你产生的第一个想法会浮现在你的皮肤上。标记会因为持有者的触碰而浮现，同时会因为灵魂伴侣的触碰而消失。  
> 请给可爱的原文点kudos！

维克多在他16岁时得到了他的标记。 一开始比赛的激动颤栗让他没有察觉到这个事实，而当他折冠世界青少年花滑锦标赛，从观众面前开溜后，他注意到了左手臂轻微的刺痒感，并发现那里有一行用类似他字迹的痕迹写就的话语。“哇喔，他真是不可思议。美丽又完美。（he’s amazing. Beautiful.）”他的灵魂伴侣第一次看见他时产生的想法被写在了他前臂柔软的皮肤上。

维克多不知道应该大哭还是大笑。他最终得到了他的灵魂伴侣，但是他的灵魂伴侣可以是全球数百万花滑粉中观看过他表演的任何一个人。其他人的话语常常作为线索帮助他们找到彼此，而当然了，维克多不会有这么好的运气。

所以他决定隐藏起这记号。话语通常会随着时间流逝而褪色，只有在持有者的手触碰那块皮肤时才会再现，只有触碰会使标记显现。 所以维克多从不触及他手臂上的那块皮肤。他从不在他的舞蹈里展现他的印记，不为了好奇的记者展现，甚至不在他的寻根问底的结对伙伴面前展现。他的灵魂伴侣可以是任何人，所以维克多不向任何人展示它。

当他更年长时，媒体开始探究这个。维克多，你得到了你的话语吗？维克多，你是否因为某些原因隐藏了你的灵魂伴侣？维克多，你拒接展露话语是因为你没有灵魂伴侣吗？维克多，维克多，维克多。

他不理会他们所有人，只是眨眨眼睛，露出一个微笑，“也许我有。也许我没有。我更愿意把那当做我的私事。这样一来，不是更有趣吗？”

他与粉丝保持亲密，无差别地与他们调情。维克多设想，他的灵魂伴侣总能够找到他。那个人当然会来找他。如果他与每一个接近他的人互动，对着他们积极地想着自己的名字，最终他们其中的一员必定会是他的灵魂伴侣。对吗？

一晃眼十年过去了。

维克多让自己沉浸于滑冰中，以此来驱走孤独。他已经长成了一名充满竞争力的花滑选手，可无论他赢了多少块奖牌，或者他友好对待了多少名粉丝，他还是没有找到他的灵魂伴侣。有一些人尝试接近他，当然会有，但是很显然他们的话语是其他人的想法，而不是维克多所想。

“我在考虑在这个赛季后退役。” 在一年的GPF赛前热身过程中，他这么告诉雅科夫。

雅科夫给了他一记眼刀。“你待会就要滑你的短节目了。把你的注意力集中在你的节目上。” 

维克多喝了一大口水，然后把瓶子递回给雅科夫。 “我可以一心多用，你知道的。”

“不，你做不到。赶紧动起来去完成你的热身。还有别再想这些无谓的事情。我们可以在赛后再谈谈这件事。” 

“好的，好的。” 维克多说，他重返冰场，排练起他部分的连续步，跳了个干脆利落的三周跳。维克多感觉得到摄像机在追随者他，他知道他的每一个行动，每一个表情的细微差别都会被全世界的解说员分析理解。毕竟他可是维克多尼基福罗夫。而维克多总是上演完美的表演。

一声高喊从一端传来。维克多转过身，看见他的其中一个竞争者摔了个屁股蹲，而他在墙面另一端的教练显然十分惊讶。在维克多喝水的时候，就是这个花滑选手做了一个绝妙的连续步。维克多朝那个花滑选手的外套看去，意识到那代表了什么。这是他近几年来第一次在GPF看见日本选手。这个国家有点稍微不受维克多关注了，不过他可能要重新注意了。祝日本好运。

这个日本选手的教练好像是塞莱斯蒂诺，他正焦虑地说着英语关心着那个选手。“勇利，你怎么了？为什么你突然—等等，你是得到了你的话语吗？”

现在，这件事得到了冰场上所有人的注意。所有的花滑选手都停了下来，转而去盯着他们。观众群里响起来阵阵私语，人们好奇地窥视着，想知道冰场上发生了什么。

当维克多想到他的话语时，他感到他的心脏处传来一阵隐痛。 维克多希望那个选手会比他自己要幸运，尽管他一点也不嫉妒那个选手的话语用如此公开的方式出现。维克多为他花了如此之长的时间才想到他的话语而感到些许的安慰。避免在公共场合展现他的话语，免得吸引大批对此的注意是他一直致力于做到的。

“祝贺你，勇利！”克里斯在维克多背后叫喊着。 维克多看向划过他身边的克里斯。

“你认识他？”维克多问。 

克里斯停了下来，转身向维克多，“是的，胜生勇利，日本顶尖的花滑选手。说真的，维克多，你对竞争对手的忽视要有个限度。我猜这是身为最强者的特权。” 

“我的注意力放在了其他赛季上。” 维克多承认，当他渐长，他开始沉醉于他的形单影只和自艾自怜。他知道这很可悲，但是只要他一直赢得金牌，那么他在自由的空闲时间里做什么都无所谓了。如果他想要将他所有的时间花在和马卡钦在屋子里走来走去，那也没什么大不了的。

注意力回到胜生身上，他看起来已经从震惊中稍稍恢复过来了，现在正和围在他身边的人交谈着。观众席充满了兴奋和激动的讨论，而一声嘘声使他们安静下来，每个人都聚精会神地听着这个选手在一场国际赛事的现场直播中得到的话语。

在他的教练和其他选手的怂恿下，胜生红着脸，字斟句酌地用英语大声念出了那些话。“之前从没看见过他。漂亮的连续步。他真迷人。（He’s beautiful.）”

维克多的心沉到了胃里。不。不可能的。这不可能对吗？这绝对不可能。没错，在几分钟之前，他在他的竞争者们准备着热身的时候注意到了胜生，在脑海里想到了几乎一模一样的评价，但是那可以是任何人的想法。那不是他的。他不会让自己再有所希冀。

他可以听到克里斯在他旁边，正试图和他说话。但是他听不进一个字。他只能看着胜生勇利，只听得到他因为这些可以是任何人所想的话语而造成的慌乱口吃。这不代表任何事情。

“所以，维克多，你的确得到了你的话语。” 克里斯说，接着维克多意识到他拉起了他的外衣袖口，正心不在焉地摩擦着他的前臂。正因如此，他的话语清晰可见。随着维克多成长，他的笔记更加容易辨别，那俄语也更加整齐利落。但其他方面还是完全一样。

“嗯，我…好吧。这是很多，很多年前的事了。”维克多说。 

“它写了什么？你总是对这个讳莫如深。” 

“它写着我不可思议和美丽。” 

克里斯吹了声口哨。 “真高的赞扬。”

“在赢了世界青锦赛后我才注意到这个。那可以是任何看过比赛的人，因此我才不想公开地谈论这个。” 

“考虑到你的粉丝数量，这么做不可谓不明智。那你为什么现在有展露出来了？你知道有一些粉丝的相机有特写镜头。还是说你因为勇利也用这种方式得到了他的话语而想开了？” 

“不，我只是…” 维克多皱起眉头，不想要吐露在胃里翻腾着的违背本愿的希望。对，他暗暗期望着他的灵魂伴侣是个男人。但是那不意味着维克多要把他的希望放在第一个话语看起来有些像是维克多想法的家伙身上。接近他的人大多数都是女性，所以他因为这个有些过于激动了。这就是全部事实。

与此同时，克里斯仿佛在为维克多心烦意乱的滑行拼凑理由， “维克多，别告诉我你…”

“别给我希望，”维克多愤怒地转过身，对克里斯厉声说道，“拜托了。” 

克里斯只是咧开嘴，一个笑容缓缓地在他脸上呈现。“天啊。我的天啊。” 

“克里斯，我这样做只是因为它和我所想的一样罢了…我的意思是，那不可能。它出现了有十年了，我不认为—” 

“维克多，我的天啊。” 

“维克多也得到了他的话语？今天的热身真是充满惊喜。” JJ说，他划过冰面，好奇地盯着维克多的手臂。

“这是很久之前的事了。” 维克多慌忙地说，将他的话语隐藏在衣袖下。“它们真的很有历史了。”

“JJ，你之前和勇利说过话对吗？他有在那届世界青锦赛后成为维克多的粉丝吗？” 克里斯说。

JJ耸耸肩，“我不知道。我们并不熟悉。” 

“克里斯，那不意味着任何事情。” 

“但是有这个可能。勇利的话语就是你对他的想法，不是吗？” 

“克里斯…”

“ 嘿，勇利!” 

维克多长叹一口。 他真的希望能将有关灵魂伴侣的整一件事情当做他的隐私，直到维克多亲身找到那个人为止。只要这样就够了。

维克多看着克里斯接近胜生，在他耳边说悄悄话。 胜生的强烈抗议最终没能敌过克里斯的一意孤行，很快他就被推往维克多的方向。与此同时，整个观众席和几乎全世界的花滑界都兴致昂扬地注意着这一切。

克里斯脸上笑容灿烂，“维克多，来见见你的头号粉丝。因为这位世界级的花滑运动员一直在追随着你。我说的对吗，勇利？” 

“克里斯！” 胜生抗议着。他转向维克多，脸上充满着红晕和惊慌失措。“我是胜生勇利。呃，勇利胜生。你在我成长阶段给了我很多鼓励，就是说我的确是你的一名粉丝。我真的很高兴认识你。”

维克多的目光落在胜生手臂上的日文字符上。 胜生注意到维克多的凝视，敏锐地将手臂隐藏起来。

“克里斯，你所说的绝无可能。” 胜生低声含糊地说，紧握着他的左臂。

“不试试你怎么知道，对吗？当你大声念着你的话语时，维克多看起来十分震惊。” 

“维克多甚至还没有他的话语。”勇利反驳。他好奇地看向维克多。“…对吗？” 

他的心在剧烈地跳动着，维克多拉高了他的赛服衣袖，将那因为几分钟前的摩擦而显现的话语展现出来。“他们在我赢得了世青赛的那天出现了。它说我令人惊讶和美丽。它可以来自任何人。”

维克多没有错过胜生的表情是如何变化的。“克里斯，维克多是对的。那可以是任何人的想法。我甚至不记得那时我想了什么。他就只是——”他停了下来，“无论如何，那可以是任何人的想法，不仅仅是我有这个可能！” 

“不过那也有可能是你，”克里斯说，“而且维克多站在这里，”克里斯指向维克多，“刚刚第一次看见了你，看见你演示你的连续步。为什么他直到今天才知道你又是另外一回事了。不过如果你手臂上的话语和他第一次看见你时所想的恰好一致，那么这就值得一试，不是吗？”

“你就是太过致力于牵红线做媒人罢了，克里斯。”JJ说 。“让他们自己解决这事。”

“怎么了？很显然维克多已经将他的话语藏起十年之久了，从这就可以看出他不会踏出第一步的。我也足够了解勇利，知道他不自信，不会主动出击。我只是在帮我的两个朋友脱出泥潭。” 

“谢谢了，克里斯，但我真的不认为这有必要。”勇利平静地说。他用一双悲伤又带着期盼的大眼睛看着维克多。维克多感到脉搏加快。如果换成别人，维克多会觉得他很普通，但是不知为何，对于维克多来说，这个男人几乎太过有吸引力，而他难于控制。也许只是因为克里斯的话触动了他，但是维克多被他面前的这个选手所吸引着。这是有可能的，不是吗？

维克多缓慢的将衣袖推倒手肘的部分，话语清晰地显露着。然后他伸出他的左臂，就好像要主动握手一样。既然已经到了这个地步，不如大胆尝试一下。

“想试试吗？” 

胜生瞪大他的眼睛，匆忙将衣袖拉起。“当-当然。”他声音颤抖地说。

维克多的心跳击打着他的耳膜，他和胜生摩挲着彼此的下肘，然后缓缓地往下游走，直到他们的手滑落到手腕上。

“这他妈绝不可能。” JJ低声说。

维克多感觉到他的眼泪在落下。

勇利的触碰抹去了维克多手上的字迹，维克多也是。 

“维克多…”勇利抿着嘴， 畏怯地看着他们空白的手臂。他抓住维克多的手，迫使他再一次展现他的话语。接着勇利的手抹去了他们。一次又一次。

“祝贺你们，维克多，勇利。”克里斯说， 他正自鸣得意地笑着。“看起来你们两个都找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。”

“勇利！” 维克多大喊，扑向勇利并抱紧他。“为什么你没有接近过我？为什么我从来没有看到你？我很抱歉，勇利，我真的很抱歉。”

“维克多…” 勇利迟疑地轻拍着维克多的背部。

“这太棒了。我太高兴了。我终于找到你了。我最终还是找到你了。” 他紧拥着勇利，接着退后稍许，盯着勇利的眼睛。“今天我不会对你手下留情，即使我们是灵魂伴侣。”

“我—我也不希望你那么做。”勇利惊讶地说。他笑着。“我也不会留情的。”他说。 

维克多大笑。“这才是我的勇利！” 

克里斯重重地在勇利背部打了一拳，然后拥抱了维克多。 “我也不会的。你是第一个上场的对吗，勇利？热身基本上已经结束了，所以我希望你准备好了。”

“神啊。”勇利轻声说，现实来的如此迅速。在一片吵闹中，午夜的钟声已经响起了。

维克多紧紧地和勇利相拥。“我相信你，勇利。我最近并没有过多的关注过我的对手。我会承认这一点，但你的滑行比这里的任何人都要早抓住了我的视线。” 

“你这么说只是因为我们是灵…灵魂伴侣。”勇利说。 

维克多皱紧眉头。“恩，我对此表示怀疑。” 

“维克多！”雅科夫在叫他。“维克多，从冰场上下来！我不在乎你的话语发生了什么，我只希望你集中精力然后赢得今天的比赛。明白了吗？热身结束了，现在马上过来这边！”

维克多朝勇利告别。“我的教练在叫我了。祝你好运，勇利。” 

勇利点点头，看起来还因为事情的发展而震惊。“好的。谢谢你。呃，也祝你好运。” 

维克多笑容灿烂。 

“维恰！” 

“啊！在领奖台再见你，好吗？” 他眨眨眼睛，享受着勇利的脸红。诚实来讲，他从来没有关注过其他选手的排名，反之，他将时间花在沉浸在自己的世界里。他从未注意这个可爱又英俊的男人，仅仅是因为他之前从未和勇利在同一块冰面上滑行。这么多年了，他错过了如此之多。

“维克多！”勇利的声音在他身后响起，维克多笑着转过身。勇利面容平静，强烈的决心在他眼中闪耀。维克多的心狂跳不止。喔。“请注视着我。”勇利说。 接着他转身回到他的教练身边，想在上场前和跟他的教练再说几句话。

维克多注视了勇利片刻后，终于注意到了雅科夫越来越恼怒的叫喊。近来，他开始疏远他的竞争者，沉溺于他的世界里，但是现在他注意到了勇利，他不确定要怎样去移开视线。

他看着自己手臂上的字迹，那些那么多年来他花了无数的时间凝视过的简单赞美，现在被赋予了另外一种含义。他按压着自己的前臂，忽略在他身边的雅科夫的冗长唠叨。

“很高兴认识你，勇利。”维克多喃喃地说。“雅科夫？” 

雅科夫停下了他的训斥，给了维克多一记严厉的瞪视。“怎么了？”

“将引退谈话推迟到以后。”维克多说， 他用手指摩擦着他的皮肤。“我最终决定还要再多待几年。”

雅科夫愤怒地说。“维克多，你不能就这样…维克多，你在听吗？” 

胜生勇利。他的灵魂伴侣。他的灵魂伴侣。他拥有一个灵魂伴侣了。 

这会是一次美好的花滑赛季。


End file.
